bcs_consultingfandomcom-20200215-history
Example of an SERA Submission
Abstract This article is a review of the extant literature examining prevailing causes that sustain gender-based violence in Costa Rican public schools. In this context, gender-based violence is defined as any culturally specific act that is likely to result in the physical, sexual, or psychological harm or suffering to a female. The examination of the literature was conducted using both a critical race theory and a Latino critical theory framework. Salient findings included: 1) cultural and societal factors, 2) educational beliefs and accomplishments, 3) existing gender gaps, 4) institutional barriers, 5) gender specific violence, and 6) human security issues. The article concludes with implications for changes within the current system. Gender-Based Violence in Costa Rican Educational Settings The goal of this research was to examine potential factors that affect and sustain gender-based violence within the Costa Rican educational system. The impetus for this study, in part, was a 2006 United Nations report that found there is growing evidence to support that incidences of violence are growing worldwide in and around schools. In particular, the U.N. researchers have cited gender-based violence as an area of increasing concern. Currently, however, research on this topic has been limited and has tended to focus primarily on sexual harassment and abuse. The topic of gender-based violence encompasses a variety of factors as well as a myriad of environmental settings. For that reason, this article bracketed the topic within educational settings of the nation of Costa Rica. Unfortunately, research about sexual issues, especially involving children, can be sensitive and limited. Therefore, the collection of research upon which this work is based is limited. Furthermore, the limited research that does focus on indentifying and understanding gender violence has been primarily relegated to developing countries or those with dynamic political unrest. A systematic review of the literature suggested that currently little information is available on this topic in Costa Rican educational settings thereby necessitating a need for further studies. In Latin America and the Caribbean region, past efforts to improve laws and policies that were related to gender-based violence have focused on overhauling existing legal frameworks that supported national legislation and created new and specialized legislation that has sought to reform national and civil codes. However, both efforts have seen limited success for legislation is only the first step in attempting to alter and eradicate this cultural phenomenon. Although the evidence does suggest that gender-based violence is widespread in educational settings, the data is scarce concerning this topic in the Latin American and Caribbean region. Theoretical Framework I approached the review of and synthesis of the existing literature from both a critical race theory and a Latino race theory perspective. The synthesis of the two theories emphasized the importance of viewing practices, policies, and policymaking within the appropriate historical and cultural context of the subjects studied. This combined approach was ultimately to facilitate the understanding between race and racism and the overall implications for both social equity and justice. Critical race theory historically has been represented by a broad expanse of literature that has attempted to help comprehend the oppressive acts conducted within a society in an effort to initiate the processes that could eventually lead to significant transformations. However, critical race theory further postulates that scholars within this field of study cannot advocate that it is simply race alone but the praxis of race, class, and gender that account for the oppression of certain marginalized groups. Latino critical race theory, an expansion of critical race theory, focuses on the layers of subordination that may be specific to the Latino community such as immigration status, sexuality, culture, language, accent, and surname. Research Question In light of the limited research available on gender-based violence in Costa Rican society in general and specifically in the educational system, this review addressed the following research question: What are some of the possible factors that affect and sustain gender-based violence in Costa Rican schools? Research Methodology A qualitative meta-synthesis approach was utilized as a method to help interpret, understand, and explain the phenomenon of gender-based violence. Qualitative meta-synthesis is a particular type of qualitative study that uses data from other qualitative studies linked by some common factor (Walsh & Downe, 2005). In seeking to study a multi-dimensional topic such as gender-based violence, the focus provided by the use of a meta-synthesis technique may actually aid the researcher in uncovering the many possible layers that may not be readily apparent in a stand-alone study. The use of micro-ethnographic studies have previously resulted in the researcher having the capacity, at least, to examine overlapping cultured fields that perhaps would not be so readily apparent within specific fields of knowledge. Findings The Costa Rican Political Constitution recognizes education as a basic human right and guarantees a free and compulsory education to all citizens (Stein & Morales, 2003). Education is viewed as a system for closing the existing gaps between social classes. Initial gender enrollment in school for both males and females are relatively equal with a high literacy rate for both sexes. Costa Rica is continually attempting to developing its' country's economy. For that reason, many understand that the equal participation of women in education in an effort to maximize equity and equality must be a prerequisite in order to obtain this goal. Realizing complete educational gender equality and equity in Costa Rica is difficult because it is a difficult and complex issue. One is that the complex structures that are rooted in patriarchal societal structures that limit females to social reproduction and devalues women knowledge and skills must be overcome first if true equality and equal access is to be achieved. Implications The creation of a state policy that addresses eradicating discriminatory practices from the classrooms would guarantee the both the continuity of measures and adequate funding. The creation of such a policy would also be less likely to be influenced by the pressures of secular and religious interest for it would then be based on a relative social consensus. Professional development for both males and females must continue to be offered with the government providing the financial resources and incentives that are fundamental to instituting and maintaining such changes. Both the primary and the secondary school curricula must be overhauled so that content that promotes sexist stereotypes must be altered or removed. Systematic awareness must be instituted in order to inform all sectors of society of the importance that the family, media, and the educational system itself plays on exerting pressure into individuals' choices for professions that have been historically based on gender identification. Reference Stein, L. G., & Morales, A. L. (2003). Gender and education in Costa Rica ''(UNESCO 2004/ED/EFA/MRT/PI/2). : UNESCO. United Nations (2006). ''Violence against women study ''paper. Retrieved from : http://www.unifem.org/attachments/stories/current_200606_SyriaVAWstudyKeyFindings.pdf Walsh, D., & Downe, S. (2005). Meta-synthesis method for qualitative research: a literature review. ''Journal of Advanced Nursing, 50, 204-211.